Subzero (Wolfy)
Biography Subzero was the result of Starcatcher and Powder's love. When his egg was about to hatch under a full moon, his mother was with him. Starcatcher then came to the hatching. IceWing soldiers were coming to arrest Powder for treason, but Powder thought it was because she had fallen in love with a NightWing. She told Starcatcher that he had to leave, or they'd kill him. Powder was then arrested, two guards came across Subzero's egg and decided to put him in the hatchery, making his egg not hatch under a full moon. When he was placed in the circle, he was ranked in last place, however he clawed his way up the ranks to first place in the Second Circle. War of SandWing Succession It was here that he learned about his Hot-Cold breath and his hybrid parentage. During the war, he was captured and imprisoned by Queen Coral, who let him free after he did a few carpenter jobs. He then returned to his kingdom, where he was enlisted as a Blacksmith. He made the modern freezing spears with his Hot-Cold breath. He welded the spears in quick succession, however once the war was over, he started making pulley systems to help IceWing soldiers reach infirmaries faster. Jade Mountain He was enrolled in Jade Mountain Academy after the whole Darkstalker episode. He became Clawmates with Inferno, a young SkyWing General (Taking a break to learn about Pyhrria in Queen Ruby's words) and Nightseeker, who foresaw Darkstalker's arrival and knew exactly HOW he disappeared. He later met Monwatcher, Qibli and Winter. He recognized Winter right away and yelled at him for disgracing the IceWings, Winter retorted by saying that at least he didn't have weird scales. Moon tells him why he has weird scales, then remarks how Subzero is fantasizing about snapping their necks and HOW DARE YOU INVADE MY MIND. Qibli goes on to say that he would have kept that a secret if it were him. This leads to Moon yelling at Subzero for hoping to torture Qibli endlessly. Clay comes in and tells Moonwatcher to try and keep out of other's minds, Qibli to stop adding on to the situation, and Subzero to stop starting fights. He later tells the Dragonets of Destiny that he's going to look for his father. Search for Starcatcher With the Malachite Winglet tagging along with him (Nightseeker, Inferno, Python, Sandstorm, Seasnake, Willow), he goes to look for his Father, whom he suspects is in the Rainforest Kingdom. He looks around and sees NightWings, but none with midnight blue scales. He DOES see Peacemaker, however and Nightseeker tells him that Peacemaker was Darkstalker. Subzero thinks about snapping his neck later. When Python is regognized, outrage sparks up, as he ate everyone's sloth and had to be exiled. One RainWing says that it CAN'T be him and that NO dragon could live on a purely meat diet. Python disproves this by killing and eating Silver, which causes him to make a run for it into the Rainforest, thousands of Angry RainWings pursuing him. Subzero apologizes for Python's actions and tells Queen Glory how he got into his sloth-eating life. Glory pardons Python, but says he can only enter the Kingdom again, IF he presents a case. Subzero says that Python will do it later and goes after him. Python hides on Inferno's back so he won't be seen. They trek through the rainforest once again to find Subzero's father. They encounter an enraged Tundra and are forced to kill her. She states before her death, how Powder was a liar, deserved to be killed and how she did not regret telling the others. They continue some more, but end up finding a note from Starchaser, and how he's going to live on the lost continent. Subzero makes it his goal to get there and find his father. Instead of killing him, he is going to stay with him for as long as he can. Appearance Subzero has midnight blue scales with silver teardrop scales showing in direct sunlight. He has bale blue underscales and pure white horns. His wings are the black with white edges, described as being like the dark chasing the light away. He used to wear a necklace with two circles on it, but he lost it trying to find his father. Category:Characters Category:IceWings Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Hybrids